Preguntas
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: ―Y…. bien― empezó Yoshino. ― ¿Lo tengo que preguntar? ― miro fijamente a su hijo. ―No sé de qué estás hablando― su voz tembló mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su padre con cara de ayuda, desgraciadamente su padre estaba mirando hacia la ventana entreteniéndose con el dibujo de esta. 'Mendokusai'. ― ¿Ah no? ― Retó la matriarca de los Nara mirándolo fijamente. ― No―. Respondió.
1. Preguntas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia es completamente mía. ¡Disfruten!**Aclaraciones:** _Así estarán representados los pensamientos._

* * *

**Preguntas.**

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la mesa, sólo se escuchaban el movimiento de los cubiertos al cortar la carne y cuando dejaban el vaso de nuevo en la mesa, Shikamaru lo presentía, podía sentir la pregunta aun sin formular en el aire, sus padres lanzaban miradas entre sí "sin motivo aparente", la cena trascurrió en miradas de acusación hacia Shikamaru y aparente tranquilidad. El peligro empezó en el momento en que él comió la última papa al horno.

―Y…. bien― empezó Yoshino. ― ¿Lo tengo que preguntar? ― miro fijamente a su hijo.

―No sé de qué estás hablando― su voz tembló mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su padre con cara de ayuda, desgraciadamente su padre estaba mirando hacia la ventana entreteniéndose con el dibujo de esta. '_Mendokusai_'.

― ¿Ah no? ― Retó la matriarca de los Nara mirándolo fijamente.

― No―. Respondió decidido el moreno.

― Bueno, entonces explícame lo siguiente…― dejó las palabras en el aire mientras subía en cámara lenta, o al menos así le pareció a el moreno, su mano con algo agarrado fuertemente. Shikamaru empezó a rezar a cualquier dios que existiera para que viera por su alma, una gota recorría lentamente su sien y el aire se torno espeso. Yoshino volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, podía ver el temor en ellos y se regocijo. ― ¿Por qué no separaste la ropa sucia de la limpia? ―. Dijo por fin con una voz de reproche y capricho.

Una gran gota bajo de su sien y todo volvía a la normalidad, hasta podía jurar que escuchaba a los pájaros trinar. Soltó un bajo '_Mendokusai_' por lo bajo.

―Y-Yo tuve que salir rápido a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, gommene okasan ―. El pelinegro hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba sus trastes sucios y se encaminaba hacia la cocina, al cruzar la puerta soltó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo, ¡Estuvo tan cerca! Continuo su camino hacia el lavadero pero entonces la voz de su mamá interrumpió de nuevo el silencio.

―Por cierto, Shikamaru, la próxima vez que traigas a Temari-chan cuando no estemos para tener sexo… regresale su ropa interior ¿ A ti te gustaría cruzar el desierto con kimono y sin calzones? ―. Yoshino sólo escuchó de respuesta cómo se hacían añicos los trastes al contacto por el suelo. ―¿Shikamaru, sigues ahí?...

* * *

¿Les gusto? xD Está idea me llegó a las 3 am jajaja, sólo que no podía subirla porque estuve 2 días sin internet :/ Y para colmo no tengo celular -suspiro-, en fin, espero les haya gustado :DD

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


	2. Mareos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia es completamente mía. ¡Disfruten!

**Aclaraciones:** _Así estarán representados los pensamientos._

* * *

**Mareos**

* * *

**|Un año después|**

― ¡Hola, Hola! Pasa Temari-san, no te quedes ahí ― dijo con euforia Yoshino, después de tantas insistencias Shikamaru había aceptado traer a Temari a comer a la casa ¿Qué si estaba feliz? ¡Lo que seguía!

―Haii…― fue la única respuesta de la rubia mientras entraba un poco apenada a su casa, aunque no era la primera vez que entraba, pero sí la primera vez en la que estaban sus padres.

Yoshino se había adelantado a la cocina, ya tenía hasta el delantal puesto ― ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? ― preguntó un poco ruda la matriarca. Sí, le caía bien Temari y era obvio que era la única que lo soportaría… Pero no iba a dejar que su hijo se muriera de hambre porque no supiera cocinar, más vale prevenir…

―Okasan… tsk, ella es invitada.. ― ¿Acaso pregunte eso? ― Yoshino interrumpió a su primogénito mientras caminaba hacia la rubia con un delantal en las manos. ―Anda muchacha, que se nos va a hacer tarde para comer…― y sin más ambas se encerraron en la cocina.

―Tsk, mujeres…― se escucho la voz de Shikaku en la escalera ― Despiertame cuando esté lista la comida….― y sin más desapareció.

Shikamaru se quedo sentado a un lado de la puerta, aunque claro, fue en vano, no se podía escuchar nada.

― Y aquí esta Shikamaru cuando tenía 3 años ¿Verdad que era una ternura? ― exclamó Yoshino.

― Pe-per-o ¿Y la comida? ― Sí, amaba ver a Shikamaru de pequeño, pero su 'suegra' en cuanto cerró la puerta con chakra, le empezó a enseñar fotos de Shikamaru de pequeño.

―Oh eso… No te preocupes querida, ya la hice desde hace un rato ―y sin más comentarios siguió enseñándole fotos de Shikamaru.

― Y… a todo esto ¿Por qué mostrarme sus fotos? ― Se aventuro a preguntar cuando habían terminado los álbumes.

― Para que sepas en lo que te metes ―. Respondió con una sonrisa.

― N-no entiendo…― le replico una confundida Temari.

― ¿Te invito por qué estas embarazada, no? ―.

Y BOOOM… Todo se nublo para la rubia.

― Nee, ¿Temari-san? . . . . ¡SHIKAMARU! Temari empezo con los mareos ¡Rápido, trae la cámara!.

* * *

Y... alguien me pidió segunda parte Y... ¡Aquí está! xDDD

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


End file.
